A Creeper's Love
by CPJSACKBOYWRITER
Summary: A creeper falls in love with a Ninetales and they soon become very affectionate about each other. Contains Adult Themes. Ninetails X Creeper
1. Chapter 1: The Way We Were

You know how creeper's mouths are formed in a sad expression. Many people have rumoured that creepers are upset about something.  
Some say that it was because they were born that way. Others say it's because they are lonely. One special creeper proved them all of their reasons.

The creeper's name was Rick, who was currently in college. Rick felt sad: many of his friends all had a love mate (Girlfriend). Rick was the only one that was alone. For several weeks, Rick had been continuosly asking many girls in his college only to be constantly rejected by them, they had said things like "Why would I date a hideous freak like you?!", "Your face is weird! It looks like a deformed Jack-o-lantern!" and even "EWWWW! Dont touch me you ugly bastard!". Remembering all those horrible insults from the past, Rick began to suffer from depression. Nobody loved him. He would always be a freak in every girls eyes no matter what.

A week later, when Rick and the rest of his classmates were passing the time. The teacher grabbed their Attention. "Class, we have a new student joining us today so please give her a warm welcome. Say hello to 'Siri Samantha'!"

The new student revealed to be an anthro Ninetails, with the common cream coloured fur and nine duplicated tails tipped with orange. She was wearing a white shirt, a blue collarpiece, a dark blue skirt, black stockings and black shoes which was the common college/school attire. All of the male students except for Rick stared at the new girl, drooling their mouths off. With rancid thoughts. 'What a hottie!' 'Holy crap, she's fit!' 'I'd do anything to mate with her!' 'Hello sexy'. The teacher pointed to Siri's seat which was next to Rick. The new girl sat down next to Rick and noticed the sad creeper.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the new girl said to Rick in a gentle tone. Rick looked up and saw the new girl and tried to make conversation, Rick was always a bit nervous when he talked to girls.

"Oh. Ummmm... It's nothing" Rick responded

Siri replied with a simple 'Okay' and went to work.

At 11:55am: Everyone logged off their computers and walked out for lunch, with Rick slacking behind. After having his lunch, Rick walked through the college halls until he met Siri again.

"Hi!" said the cheery Ninetails

"Hey" responded the creeper

"You know, I've studied about you incredible creatures. It's amazing how you can adjust to human life!" Siri liked Creepers, she was impressed on their animal like appearance and how they sacrifice themselves to defend their siblings.

That was when Rick realised that someone liked him for who he was for the first time. He no longer felt depressed as he knew that someone was actually being nice to him. Rick just wanted to kiss Siri for saying such a nice thing but he couldn't get the strength to do it. Feeling affectionate, Rick thanked Siri for the compliment and walked away happily. What Rick didn't know was what Siri was thinking about him.

'He's so cute and sophisticated' thought the girl as she watched the creeper walk through the college halls.

It was the end of the college year and everyone had just graduated for a new life, Rick walked to his home when he noticed Siri. She was sniffing a flower that was blooming for the night and smiled at how beautiful it smelled, the Ninetails picked up the luminous flower and tied it to her hair, she looked beautiful with it on. Rick smiled at this and continued to walk home. It was 9:23PM at night when Rick reached his house and walked inside. Like with many of the students, Rick lived on his own at home, but he was able to take care of himself. Rick sat down and watched TV until 12:46AM when he went to bed. He thought about Siri in his bed and how she talked to him and finally went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Taking Love A Step Closer

One fine Tuesday in Autumn, Rick the creeper was in his front garden raking the Autumn leaves that were falling softly from the trees as they touched the ground. He was preparing for the eventual snowfall as he carried some wood for the fire when he noticed Siri the Ninetails, she was wearing her school outfit as she thought it suited her, she was sitting on a rock infront of a river picking flowers and watched as they fluttered over the water. Rick had been talking with Siri occasionally since they both graduated from college. Rick was beginning to develop feelings for Siri and had always wondered if she wanted to be with him for the rest of his life. Finally, Rick gained his self esteem and walked over to the Pokemon. He was about to ask her something that would change their lives.

"Siri?"

"Yes Rick?"

"Would you... Ummm.. Would... Would you like to... go on a date with me?" Rick hoped he would not get turned away again.

"Rick... I'd love to."

Rick couldn't believe it. His dreams that were constantly damaged by other ignorant girls finally came true, The ultimate girl of his dreams actually wanted to go out with him. So Rick and Siri decided on where they should go and promised to meet each other at 8PM sharp. It was 7:50PM when Rick was nearly ready for his first ever date, he put on a white shirt with a black tie and got some deodorant and set off to their meeting place with 4 minutes to spare. They met in a large village by a fountain made of crystalized chiselled stone. Rick and Siri started off their date at a late-night coffee bar, then to special park restricted for lovers only where they sat on a bench and made conversation and finally they went to a public gazebo and danced, at the end of the date when they walked to Siri's home...

"Rick, I really enjoyed being with you tonight" Said the Ninetails as she kissed Rick on the lips. Rick felt a singe of shock and happiness shoot into his body, he had been kissed for the first time ever in his life. Rick was in love. The lovestruck creeper smiled in response and said goodbye to Siri before returning home.

Since their first date, Rick and Siri had been very close to each other for weeks. They continuosly dated for many weeks during Autumn until one Saturday in November...

Siri was beginning to have these strange urges in their bodies that went out of control after a few days, she soon realised that she was in heat and that it was time to mate, Siri could not think of anyone who would want to make love with her until her mind pointed at one person: Rick. They had been dating since graduation and Siri loved him very much with Rick having the same feelings. So the very next day, Siri met with Rick and asked.

"Rick?"

"Yeah Siri?"

"I've been having these urges lately and i think i'm in 'heat', do you know what that is?"

"Yes, it's when you have to mate. Why are you asking me this?"

"Rick, I love you alot. I could never forget about you. You showed me what love truly meant. So Rick... I..."

"Yes?"

"I want to make love with you"

Rick could not believe it, the girl that he loved wanted to have sex with him. Rick had always wanted to mate aswell, so he smiled at  
his lovemate.

"Yes Siri, I have always wanted to lose my virginity as well. I'm so glad you asked me this"

Siri wagged her tails in excitement and they both promised to meet tonight for some 'fun'. Alot of dirty thoughts ran through the Ninetails' head, she knew this was going to be a very fun night for them both. Siri soon met with Rick at his house at looked at him with a lustful expression and began to remove her clothing until she was fully nude with Rick doing the same. Siri laid down onto Rick's warm bed with the creeper slowly rubbing his hand against her smooth legs, Siri moaned in pleasure. Although this was new to him, Rick wasn't nervous about this as he had always wanted to do this when he was single. Siri held out and stroked Rick's manhood until it was hard and erect. Rick slowly inserted his fully erect penis into Siri's flower as the Ninetails groaned. Rick thrusted into Siri's hymen causing it to break. Siri yelped in pain as her vagina spilled blood. Rick felt nervous when this happened as he was the cause of his girlfriend's bleeding womb.

"It's okay, my love. I'm okay. Just keep thrusting into me." Siri reassured.

Rick continued thrusting his cock into the Pokemon's slot as Siri continued to moan in pleasure.

"Siri... this feels great" grunted Rick between groans.

"Oh... Oh... Rick...Faster...Faster...FASTER!"

After a good 5 minutes of hard thrusts, Siri finally came from her virgin pussy making her scream to the heavens.

**"OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD YES! SWEET FATHER NOTCH! FASTER RICK! YES! YES! YES! OH GOD! OH GOD!"**

Siri's vaginal muscles squeezed at Rick erect penis causing him to finally lose his virginity and release his seed deep into the flower of the girl he loved the most, Siri's muscles were painted with Rick's pearly whites. They both fell onto the bed panting from their love making.

"I love you Siri." Exclaimed Rick.

"I love you too, sweetie" responded the pleasured Siri giving the creeper a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Soon, both lovers were fast asleep on the bed. After all these years of torment, Rick had finally found the love of his life and did something amazing with her.

A smile grew on Rick's face as he cuddled with his lovemate.


End file.
